


> Kanaya: Resist urge to mediate.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really should.  But you don't want to.  But you REALLY should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Kanaya: Resist urge to mediate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadebloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/gifts).




End file.
